Precious Video Message
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: ONKEY FIC : Mereka menjadi pasangan yang REAL bukan karena skinship atau fanservice mereka. Namun karena kenyataan yang ditunjukkan begitu menenangkan hati. Hanya dari sebuah tatapan mata, sikap malu-malu, perhatian bahkan kecanggungan mereka... BL, YAOI


_Tittle : Precious Video Message_

_Author : 0nsoonisecret_

_Pairing : Onkey/ninja couple_

_Cast : SHINee_

_Disclaim : SHINee is not mine T^T *nangis di sudutan*_

_Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship_

_Lenght : Oneshoot_

_Wordcount : 6.111 words_

_Rate : PG-18_

_Warning : BL, TYPO(s)_

_a/n : ff unseen yang paling sulit yang pernah di buat, ini ga sempurna tapi mudah-mudahan mata readers masih bisa nerima, nyahaha... o_o_

_Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, dan sulit karena mesti bolak-balik nulis-nonton-nulis-nonton, keke_

_Dari judul pasti udah tau saya dapet dari mana? Onkey sukiraaaaa, kyaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_ suka banget ama moment itu!  
_

_Ini saya ambil yang dari **OnSubs** yaa, ada yang saya kurangin ato langkahin, takut makin panjang aja ntar kalo di masukin semua ..._

* * *

.

.

Matahari baru keluar setengahnya, tapi sesosok namja cantik itu sudah terjaga. Sibuk sendiri di dapur yang bisa dikatakan miliknya itu. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan piyama soft pink dengan motif hati yang lucu. Di tubuhnya terpasang apron cute bergambar kelinci dengan renda-renda di talinya. Dengan ini, dia terlihat semakin cantik.

Tangannya sigap memasukkan roti tawar ke dalam toast menekan tombol, lalu membiarkan pemanggang itu bekerja. Mengalihkan kegiatannya, memotong beberapa tomat, jeruk lemon dan strawberry. Menatanya rapih di piring ceper putih.

Berpindah lagi membuka tutup panci kecil, mengecek jika rebusan kentangnya sudah matang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kentang-kentangnya yang lunak, mematikan api, mengangkat panci itu hati-hati lalu menuang airnya di bak cuci. Sembari menunggu kentangnya dingin, ia mengambil bungkusan sosis dari kulkas. Menyiapkan wajan, mengolesinya dengan mentega kemudian menggoreng beberapa sosis itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah toaster yang mengeluarkan dua roti yang terlihat cokelat dan garing. Meninggalkan gorengannya sebentar untuk memindahkan toast, memasukkan dua roti baru ke toaster.

Namja bermata kucing itu mengelap telapak tangannya ke apron. Memegang spatulanya lagu untuk mengangkat sosis yang mencoklat dari penggorengan. Menatanya rapih di atas piring lalu meletakannya di meja makan mereka.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding ruang tengah. Setelah melihat itu, ia bergegas ke salah satu pintu kamar. Tidak membukanya, tapi hanya mengetuk dari luar.

Tok tok tok!

"Jonghyun hyung, Minho-ya ppali ireonal." Panggilnya pada kedua partnernya itu.

Dia tidak takut jika kedua orang ini tidak bangun, karena Jonghyun sendiri adalah tipe orang yang mudah terjaga. Jika Jonghyun terjaga cepat, maka ia akan membangunkan Minho.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar lain, kali ini membukanya. Memperhatikan di sisi sebelah kiri kamar, pada sesosok namja kurus yang tidur dengan selimut melorot ke kaki.

"Taemin-ah, ireona ppali, kita banyak jadwal hari ini." Tukasnya menggoyang kaki namja yang juga cantik itu.

Taemin membuka matanya cepat, namun saat melihat wajah di depannya ia kembali tertidur. Kebiasaan kaget saat bangun milik Taemin sangat lucu.

"Tahunya kau harus bangun eoh? Sebelum hyung meneriakimu."

Dan kini, memandang sisi kanan kamarnya, tepatnya pada gundukan selimut baby violet di atas kasur, nyatanya di bawah selimut seseorang sedang terlelap. Salah satu kandidat manusia yang paling sulit dibangunkan diantara member lain. Lee Jinki, Onew.

Perlahan ia mendekat, mendekat... Lalu

Hup! Terjun bebas di atas gundukan selimut itu.

"Akkh!" Jerit sebuah suara dari dalam selimut.

"Yeobo, ireonaaa..." Panggilnya manis dengan posisi diatas gundukan selimut, memeluknya.

"Waeyo baby...? Uum biarkan aku tidur setengah jam lagi..." Onew menjawab dengan suara lirih, khas suara bangun tidur.

"CK– ireonaaaa! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu telat sarapan lagi! Andwe!" menarik ujung selimut, memperlihatkan bagian kepala si dubu yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Uum, kau tenang saja? Nanti aku bangun dan makan sarapanmu? Tapi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..." Lirihnya lagi.

"Aiish!" Mencubit pipi yang tidak gembul lagi, "yaa dubu-goon..."

"Umm?"

Mengecup bibir apel lembut dan singkat. Si dubu yang merasakan sentuhan kecil itu tersenyum. Morning Kiss dari kekasihnya selalu membuat pipinya tergelitik untuk tersenyum.

"Gidarilke?" Bangun dari kasur, membenahi selimut Onew.

"Ne, nae Key nae Kibumie, uumh..." Onew membalik posisi tidurnya.

Key menutup pintu kamar, menuju ke dapur miliknya. Kini mengeluarkan enam butir telur dari kulkas dan menggoreng satu persatu. Selama menunggu sebelah sisi telur matang, ia kembali memindahkan toast lalu meletakkannya di meja setelah tertata di piring.

Cklek! Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka. Key sedikit heran, jarang-jarang member lain bangun begitu cepat setelah ia bangunkan. Cukup lama hingga ia bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"Jjong hyung ireonayo?" Tanya Key tanpa menoleh sibuk membalik telur-telur, kadang membubuhkan sedikit merica.

Yang di tanya tidak menjawab, yang di dengar Key hanya suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Ia berpikit kalau itu Jonghyun yang terjaga pertama sekali dan pergi menggosok giginya sekarang.

Key telah menggoreng empat telur, sekarang ia memasukkan dua telur terakhir.

Ia kembali mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Jjong hyung? Bisa kau bantu aku menuang susu ke gelas?" Pinta Key masih tanpa menoleh, terlalu sibuk dengan penggorengannya.

Key terhenyak saat seseorang meraih pinggangnya, merasakan sebuah dada menempel di pundaknya, memeluknya hangat dan sayang.

"Eoh? Kau hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Langsung menyadari siapa yang memberinya back hug hangat ini. Kekasihnya, Onew.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Jjong hyung eoh? Teganya tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri." Protes Onew meletakkan dagunya di pundak Key.

"Mianhae, karena Jjong hyung mudah terjaga, aku pikir kau adalah dia," jelas Key sembari membalik telurnya, "Keundae hyung, kenapa cepat sekali kau bangunnya?"

"Bogoshipo, aku tidak tega membiarkan baby-ku menunggu." Tukasnya sedikit menggoyang tubuh dalam pelukannya.

"Eum? Benarkah?"

"Tentu baby-ya."

Menekankan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Key. Sedetik kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Key. Menikmati manis leher namja cantik itu dengan mulutnya.

"Hyuuung..." Desah Key awalnya berusaha menahan namun kini ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Onew di kulit sensitifnya itu.

Onew melepas kecapannya, kembali mengecup pipi Key dengan bibirnya yang basah karena kegiatannya barusan, "Kenapa kau begitu wangi baby?" Memandang Key-nya dari samping, pipinya menunjukkan sembuat pink manis.

Key tidak menjawab, hanya mendiaminya. Mungkin bukan sengaja, tapi karena rasa malu akibat sentuhan Onew memang selalu membuatnya gugup, lemas dan gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol denyut jantungnya sekarang. Terlalu terasa untuk ukuran denyut yang normal. Hah...

Onew terlalu gemas dengan sikap Key yang malu-malu, terlihat sangat cute di matanya. Sesaat kemudian, Onew sigap membalik tubuh Key hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Hyung, hajima... Aku..Uummh." Melenguh indah...

Saat bibir Onew berhasil menyembunyikan cherry Key, ciuman rasa mint. Awalnya mengecupi bibir pink tipis itu, membelaikan bibirnya ke seluruh permukaan bibir Key. Menyesapnya, menciuminya lagi. Menikmati sari-sari manis yang ada pada bibir Key-nya. Menekan tengkuk Key perlahan hingga ciuman mereka menjadi tidak biasa lagi.

Tangan Key menggantung di kedua bahu Onew. Seakan menahan namja itu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, namun tetap menikmati kecupan Onew di bibirnya. Berusaha menyeimbangi serangan namja-nya namun, hanya dialah yang tahu kalau kekasihnya ini menyadang nama 'good kisser'. Dia tidak akan mampu menyamai, hanya bisa menerima apel itu terus menyeruak lembut di antara bibirnya.

"Wooow?" Tukas sebuah suara.

"EEHM! Hallooo!" Jerit sebuah suara lain.

Sepasang kekasih tadi langsung melepas kecupan mereka. Key kembali berbalik dan mengangkat telurnya. Sedang Onew memandangi dua dongsaeng yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kami tidak mau makan sarapan gosong pagi ini hyung," canda Jonghyun, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Whooa hyung? Jarang-jarang melihat kalian 'bermesraan' seperti di depan kami." Goda Minho yang berjalan menuju kulkas lalu mengambil botol air di sana.

"Diam Minho-ya! Aissh kau..." Celoteh Key menyusun telur yang sudah di gorengnya, beruntung telur terakhir tidak gosong, hanya terlalu garing.

"Wae? Harusnya kalian jangan malu-malu melakukannya di depan kami, haha." Masih menggoda pasangan ini.

Memang Onew dan Key jarang menunjukkan kemesraan yang berlebih di depan para dongsaengnya. Paling hanya sebatas Key yang bersandar di bahu Onew atau, suap-suapan. Alasan mereka sendiri tidak enak jika dilihat member lain, dan takut jika Taemin melihat mereka. Anak itu masih terlalu manis untuk disuguhi adegan yang... Ehm!

Onew hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia meninggalkan Key, lalu mengambil sekotak besar susu di kulkas. Menuangnya ke beberapa gelas tinggi di meja makan.

"Eii hyung, kalian mesra sekali, aku iri." Minho berucap setelah meminum segelas air putih.

"Diam kau, jangan lakukan hal aneh pada Taeminie." Decak Onew tanpa melihat Minho.

"Aniya hyung, kau tenang saja hyung. Adegan seperti itu hanya untuk appa dan umma. Hahaha!"

"CK– hentikan kau membuat Kibum malu." Onew menepuk kepala Minho pelan.

Jonghyun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, mendekati para member yang berkumpul di meja makan.

"Jinki hyung, kau daebak!" Ucap Jonghyun, mengangkat tangannya ke arah Onew. Onew tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jonghyun hanya menerima ajakan highfive itu.

Jonghyun memonyongkan mulutnya pada Onew, seraya mengerjapkan matanya seakan terlihat menggoda. Padahal...

"Aigoo..." Puk! Onew mengetuk kotak susu kosong ke bibir Jonghyun.

"Kekekeke.." Minho terkekeh, diikuti Jonghyun. Mereka berdua asyik saling memandang satu sama lain lalu kembali tertawa.

Begitulah dua dongsaeng ini, masalah sifat memang berbeda tapi kalau mengerjai atau menggoda orang mereka jagonya, mereka punya kerja sama yang baik dalam hal itu. Mungkin sekarang ini menjadi salah satu alasan mereka kenapa tidak ingin bermesraan di depan member lain.

"Hentikan, atau kusita sarapan kalian." Ancam Key galak, kelihatan sekali wajahnya memerah karena kenakalan hyung dan chingu-nya barusan.

"Ada apa hyung, ribut-ribut?" Tanya Taemin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sembari menggosok-gosok mata.

"Aniya Taeminie, cepat gosok gigimu lalu sarapan." Suruh Key diikuti anggukan Taemin.

"Chagi aku mau gosok gigi denganmu." Minho mengejar Taemin yang sudah duluan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Memulai sarapan mereka pagi ini, mengisi energi untuk menghadapi jadwal mereka yang padat hari ini. Beberapa bulan kedepan mereka akan disibukkan dengan jadwal mereka mulai dari performance, radio, sampai photoshot. Semua itu akan menguras energi mereka. Bahkan efeknya sudah mulai terlihat sekarang.

"Hyung, apa kau panda-man?" Tanya Taemin saat memperhatikan lingkaran hitam yang nyata di sekeliling mata Jonghyun.

"Mwo?"

"Hahahaha..." Semuanya tertawa mendengarkan pernyataan Taemin.

Mata mereka semua memang terlihat lelah, dengan lingkaran hitam dan yang paling nyata terlihat adalah Jonghyun. Mata mereka juga berkantung, bahkan Onew juga memiliki mata berkantung sekarang.

"Yaa, ini eye shadow, kau tahu eoh Taemin-ah? Smokey eyes..."

"Bwahahaha..." Semuanya tertawa lagi mendengar si talkaktive Jonghyun.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan sambil bercakap-cakap. Membicarakan hal-hal yang kadang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan kesibukan mereka sekarang. Lebih sering bercanda, dan membuat lelucon tak jelas.

Key melirik Onew disebelahnya, namja kelinci itu meletakkan sumpitnya, tanda bahwa ia selesai sarapan.

"Hyung? Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa makanmu sedikit hyung?" Tanya Key beruntun pada Onew.

Onew tersenyum ringan, "Aku sudah kenyang Kibumie,"

"Wae? Apa masakanku tidak enak hyung? Atau nafsu makanmu hilang lagi!"

"Bukan begitu baby, keundae..."

"CK! Hyung, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau makan yang banyak! Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan sakit seperti kemarin! Aku tidak mauuuu!" Oceh Key, tidak sadar member lain menghentikan makan karena suaranya.

"Baby..."

"Kau harus makan, ini... Ini... Ini juga." Memasukkan beberapa buah-buahan, telur dan roti bakar, menuang susu di gelas Onew yang telah kosong, "makanlah, roti untuk tenagamu, telur untuk protein, buah-buahan untuk antioksidan biar kau tidak gampang sakit, dan susu semua yang ada dalam susu itu baik untukmu termasuk kalsium yang baik untuk oldman sepertimu."

Onew tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Key penuh tanya.

"Aigoo yeobo-ya," memotong telur mata sapi sedikit, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Onew, "aaangg–"

Onew membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Key, "gomawo," Tukas Onew singkat

Keadaan mendadak sunyi, Minho, Taemin dan Jonghyun diam menonton kejadian di depannya. Termasuk Onew yang tak bersuara setelah suapan Key barusan. Beginilah Key yang selalu teliti, tapi baru kali ini Key benar-benar mengurusi masalah makannya.

Sedetik kemudian...

"Hahahaha..." Semua member tertawa kecuali Key dan Onew, sedang Taemin hanya sedikit tertawa karena tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Wahahaha... Aigooo manis sekali." Minho mulai menggoda lagi.

"Seakan aku sedang makan gula-gula kapas yang lembut hyung. Hahaha." Jonghyun berujar.

.

.

.

"Aniya, jangan pakai yang itu hyung, kau akan terlihat kurus." Key menarik kaos tipis yang akan di pakai Onew.

"Ya sudah yang ini saja." Saat Onew mengambil sebuah kaos tanpa lengan.

"Jangan, nanti kau kedinginan jika memakainya." Menarik pakaian itu lagi lalu kembali melipatnya

"Yang..."

Belum sempat Onew berkata, Key kembali merebut pakaiannya, "Aniyaa, itu bahan yang tidak nyaman di pakai, hyung." Key melipat pakaian itu, "ck, bagaimana bisa kau sangat buruk dalam berpakaian."

Onew tertawa kecil, "untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu jika aku punya kau Kibumie."

Key menatap Onew yang berada di sampingnya, "keke, kau benar! Umm... Kegiatan kita akan padat hari ini hyung, sampai malam."

"Jadi..."

"Kau pakai ini... dan ini..." Key menyerahkan dua pakaian pada Onew.

"Eoh? Hoodie? Inikan tebal sekali baby." Menatap sebuah hoodie abu-abu dan jaket baseball puma merah di tangannya.

"Aku dengar udara hari ini akan sangat dingin hyung, daya tahan tubuhmu jelek, aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin, sampai-sampai panasmu sangat tinggi dan harus di opname, yang lebih parah lagi nafsu makanmu berkurang," Key menatap tubuh Onew yang sekarang mengurus, "badanmu sampai kurus begini hyung, jika aku mengambil foto tubuh tanpa menunjukkan wajahmu mungkin orang akan menyangka itu Taemin atau aku, pipimu jadi tirus begini, tidak gembul lagi," suaranya mulai serak, Key menghindari tatapan Onew, "huh bahkan kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan abs mu di foto album Sherlock. Salahku tidak merawatmu dengan baik, tidak memperhatikanmu."

Onew diam mendengar penjelasan Key, mencari-cari wajah Key yang bersembunyi darinya. Dugaannya, Key menangis, "bukankah kau senang aku tidak menunjukkan abs-ku eum?" menggoda namja cantik-nya itu.

Puk! Menepuk pundak Onew pelan, "Apaan kau hyung," terkekeh geli, mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan mata basahnya.

"Uljima baby-ya, ttuk! Mianhae." Mengusap pipi basah Key dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Untuk apa hyung?" Melirih melihat pipi namja-nya yang mengurus. Appo.

"Aku berjanji akan membentuk otot dan abs-ku lagi hanya untuk Kibumie-ku." Onew tersenyum nakal menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aiish hyuuung!" Puk! Puk! Memukul pundak namja tampan itu kesal karena godaannya.

"Aigoo nae baby..." Menarik tubuh kecil Key dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sehat hyung, bukan yang lain, melihatmu sakit aku juga sakit, aku tidak bisa melihatmu begitu bahkan sekarang kau terlihat begitu kurus." Isak Key melirih, "jangan pernah sakit lagi, aku mohon."

"Arraseo baby... Mianhae eum, membuatmu khawatir begini."

"Aku hanya ingin kau sehat dan selalu berada di sampingku selamanya, jangan meninggalkanku seperti kemarin, yakso?"

"Mianhae... Aku berjanji baby..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan jadwal menumpuk seharian ini. Akhirnya, SHINee di hadapkan pada jadwal terakhir mereka. Menjadi guest di acara radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio bersama DJ, dua sunbae mereka sendiri, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Siaran di mulai, Sungmin dan Ryeowook kini memperkenalkan SHINee dan satu persatu member mereka dengan susunan kalimat yang panjang. Para member tertawa kecil mendengar perkenalan mereka. Onew hanya tersenyum melihat Key yang kegirangan karena dipuji fashion-nya yang membuatnya terlihat berasal dari Paris.

"...Seseorang yang menjadi makin tampan hari ke hari... Lee Taemin!" Ryeowook mengakhiri perkenalan mereka, "Selamat Datang!"

Onew memberi sinyal dengan jarinya, "Anyeonghaseyo, bichnaneun SHINee imnidaaa!"

"Whooa ini benar-benar..." Tukas Minho yang kaget dengan panjangnya perkenalan mereka

"Kenapa dengan penulis naskah hari ini? Menulis naskah perkenalan sepanjang ini? Woooh." Jonghyun ikut berargumen.

"Itu sangat mengejutkan," sambar Onew, namun seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. (_ _")

"Mood-nya bagus," Key menambahkan.

"Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya perkenalan bintang tamu sepanjang ini," jelas Sungmin, "karena 5 member SHINee sudah seperti keluarga Sukira datang hari ini, jadi kami melakukan perkenalan yang berkesan untuk mereka,"

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Sungmin meminta mereka melakukan perkenalan individu. Setelah itu menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum comeback dan persiapan comeback mereka.

Sungmin menatap wajah Jonghyun, "matamu terlihat sangat gelap hari ini." Tutur Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya ke Jonghyun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aaahh, sekarang, hari ini..." Jonghyun tampak berpikir.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah," ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Aniyaaa ini smokey eye make up!" Terang Jonghyun.

Member lain tersenyum, mendengarkan lelucon Jonghyun. Ke sendiri tepuk tangan, karena paling mengerti dengan hal-hal yang berbau make up dan style sepert ini.

"Aaah? Smokey?"

"Ne, smokey! Kau pasti tidak tahu, smokey sangat populer belakangan ini."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat smokey dengan lingkaran hitam penuh seperti ini." Sungmin menunjuk lingkaran matanya sendiri.

Semua member terkekeh, setelahnya mereka kembali berbicara santai. Membicarakan tentang berapa lama mereka tidak datang ke sukira, hingga Onew dan Key yang menjadi Dj spesial di akhir tahun.

"Konsep album kami menunjukkan sisi natural," ungkap Jonghyun saat membicarakan konsep album mereka, "Hanya, melepaskan segalanya (pakaian)," tegas Jonghyun lagi, "sama seperti saat kami sedang beristirahat di dorm." Yang lain tersenyum lalu mengangguk menyetujui, "seperti itu, menunjukkan sisi natural."

Mereka mendengarkan lagu yang sedang mereka promosikan sekarang, Sherlock. Sebuah lagu dari gabungan dua lagu berbeda yang mereka sebut hybrid remix. Lagu yang menunjukkan sisi kedewasaan dan sesuai dengan umur mereka sekarang.

Setelah lagu selesai berbincang lagi, membicarakan masalah twitter Jonghyun yang selalu menulis gag-nya, serta dua lagu yang ia ciptakan liriknya.

Mulai dari sini pembicaraan hanya terjadi di antara Sungmin dan Jonghyun, hingga membuat member lain bosan termasuk Minho yang memilih bercanda dengan Key. Merebut sesuatu dari Key lalu tersenyum geli bersama. Mata Minho tidak sengaja melihat Onew yang memperhatikan tingkahnya dan Key. Melihat tatapan Onew Minho terkekeh pelan, lucu saat Onew memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Minho dan Key mulai bercanda lagi, Key menunjuk Jonghyun dengan wajah menghadap kamera. Mengucapkan sesuatu ke kamera seakan protes pada Jonghyun yang berbicara terus tanpa membiarkan mereka berbicara juga. Sedang Minho hanya memperhatikannya dari samping.

"Key-ssi, Minho-ssi apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami membuat lelucon," Minho menjawab.

"Dia bicara terlalu banyak." Jujur Key, mengatai Jonghyun, "Kami juga bintang tamu disini." Celoteh Key, membuat yang lain tertawa.

Kini kedua Dj melakukan sesi small 'search' talk. Dengan kategori yang telah di tentukan. Kategori pertama adalah 'Sherlock', bertujuan untuk mencari siapa yang tingkahnya paling menyerupai detektif dengan mengajukan pertanyaan dan menjawab member mana yang paling sesuai dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Kategori kedua adalah 'Shinee recomended song'. Seluruh member diminta memilih salah satu lagu hit mereka yang membuat mereka merasa benar-benar Tampan. Key, Minho dan Jonghyun memilih lagu mereka dengan baik, sampai pada giliran maknae...

"Aku... Lucifer..." Menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu merasa cool di dalam lagi ini, tanpa menyadari 'umma dan appa'-nya yang memandangnya geli.

Key berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu pada maknae itu saat ia menjelaskan. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat kaget, mengingat-ingat apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Ia menyadari Onew yang tertawa kecil, memandangi wajah dubu di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana Onew-ssi?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Jonghyun heran mendapati Onew tertawa kecil saat di tanya lagu mana yang ia pilih.

"A.. Aku?" Membenahi posisi duduknya, mencoba mencari solusi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat jawabannya...

"Taemin sudah mengatakannya," ucap Key.

Yah, Taemin sudah mengatakan jawabannya. Sebelumnya mereka sudah memilih jawaban mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Dan si innocent maknae melupakan jawabannya sendiri, malah merebut jawaban Onew. aigoo...

"Tak masalah jika, ada dua jawaban yang sama." Ryeowook memberi tahu.

"Kau mencuri jawabannya," ujar Key pada Taemin lagi.

"Jinja-yo?" Taemin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ooo jadi Onew memilih lucifer juga?"

"Ne, aku memilih lucifer."

Taemin merubah mimiknya, saat ia mengingat sesuatu lalu menepuk tangannya, "Ahh... Aku ingat, pilihanku nuuna nomu yeppo."

Muahahaha... Dasar Taemin.

Kategori ketiga adalah good (suka)," ujar Ryeowook, "kalian sudah hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama, kalian pasti saling mengetahui sisi baik dan sisi kalian." Ryeowook menjelaskan, "kita akan mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya dengan tenang hari ini."

"Mulai dari seseorang yang ada di sebelah kirimu dan katakan sifat baik dan buruknya dalam satu kali," kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Dari kiri?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung.

"Ya, ke seseorang yang ada di sebelah kirimu." Jawab Ryeowook, menatap partnernya Sungmin.

"Ayo mulai dari Onew-ssi," pinta Sungmin.

Ryeowook setuju "Kita akan mulai dengan hal baik dulu,"

"Onew-ssi akan mengatakan pada Key-ssi,"

"Pada Key-ssi?" Tanya Onew sekilas menatap Key, masih agak bingung.

"Ke kiri?" Key ikut bertanya, seakan memberi tahu bahwa yang di tunjuk Sungmin adalah salah.

"Ahh, ke kiri adalah sebelah sini." Sungmin menunjuk arah Taemin.

"Taemin-ssi." Ryeowook memperjelas.

"Katakanlah... Pada taemin-ssi." Tutur Jonghyun menatap hyung-nya.

"Ya, sisi baiknya."

"Sisi baik Taemin-ssi..." Onew melihat ke arah taemin, "eem... punya tangan bagus, sangat cantik." Taemin sebentar menatap tangannya, Taemin ketawa kecil mendengar pujian 'appa-nya' itu.

"Taemin-ssi pada Jonghyun-ssi,"

"Ooo... Jonghyun hyung, emm..." Taemin terlihat berpikir.

"Ppali, ppali!" Cerewet Key kemudian.

"Dia sangat lucu, segala sesuatu yang di katakannya sangat lucu."

"Kamsahamnida," tutur Jonghyun, lalu berbalik menghadap Minho.

"Jonghyun-ssi to Key-ssi, ahh ani... Minho-ssi."

"Minho-goon dan sisi seriusnya, kau bisa melihat itu dalam beberapa kondisi." Menepuk bahu Minho, seraya tetap bicara.

" Apa itu pujian?" tanya Taemin, lalu semua member tertawa, mendengarkan pendapat Jonghyun.

"Dia serius di beberapa kondisi." Sungmin mengulangi.

"Bagaimana dengan Key-ssi?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Minho.

"Key-goon, dia punya sense, sense pada seluruh yang ia lakukan bahkan saat di panggung."

"Aaa... dia benar-benar memujiku..." Key tak percaya, biasanya mereka tidak akan sebaik ini jika mengatakan sisi baik satu sama lain. Same age friend yang suka saling menjahili.

"Key-ssi to Onew-sii."

"Onew-ssi sangat... dia tidak pernah berubah untuk waktu yang lama, jadi aku pikir dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat..." Ungkap Key, semua member mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Memang leader SHINee ini selalu bersikap hangat pada membernya.

"Sekarang Key-ssi harus berbalik ke arah lain dan katakan pada minho sisi buruknya."

"Katakan sisi buruk pada seseorang yang telah mengatakan tentang sisi baik kita." Jonghyun mengingatkan.

"Ini sulit," Key tertawa tak jelas, lebih sulit karena dialah yang pertama kali harus mengatakan sisi buruk. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau harus mengatakan hal lucu," Taemin memberi sarannya.

"Katakan tentang sisi buruknya," Ryeowook menambahkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakah hal ini?" Key masih ragu dengan apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Sulit di katakan karena minho punya terlalu banyak sisi buruk." Jonghyun berargumen.

"Jika kau tidak punya, kau bisa katakan tidak ada Key-ssi."

"Dia punya, tapi sekarang..." Key menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalau ada, jadi cepat katakan!" Sambar Minho keras, seakan api berkobar di kepalanya. Kau tahu? Flaming kharisma?

"Begini, nanti kembali padaku lagi saja." Pinta Key.

Mereka setuju lalu memulai lagi, "mulai dari Minho-ssi."

"Kadang-kadang, Jonghyun hyung kasar dalam berbicara."

Mereka tertawa lagi, mengingat begitu talkaktive-nya Kim Jonghyun. Hingga terkadang bicaranya sedikit kasar dan menyinggung. Tapi di balik itu semua, si bling-bling ini selalu mengundang gelak tawa bagi mereka.

"Itu benar, aku setuju." Jonghyun mengakui, dia sadar hal itu.

"Kau menyadari itu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Yes I do,"

"Bagaimana dengan Taemin-ssi,"

"Taemin-goon, kadang-kadang... Kita seperti sedang bertengkar, aku sangat kesal padanya dan ingin mengatakan 'jangan bicara padaku lagi!'" terang Jonghyun, "Ada saat yang begitu mengesalkan,"

"Taemin-ssi?"

"Onew hyung, emhh... kadang-kadang dia tidak lucu," ragu-ragu dengan ucapannya.

"HAHAHAHA..."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa mendengarkan pendapat Taemin. Semuanya juga setuju dengan hal ini. Onew selalu membuat lelucon yang kadang sama sekali tidak lucu dan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Kadang-kadang?"

"Dia biasanya selalu lucu," Jonghyun membantu satu-satunya hyung yang ia miliki di SHINee itu.

"Ada waktu dimana dia lucu dan ada waktu dimana dia sama sekali tidak lucu," sambung Taemin.

"Bukan karena setiap saat dia tidak lucu?"

"Itu bisa jadi! Aku menyadarinya." Onew mengaku dan kembali membuat suara tawa yang besar dalam studio. Siapa yang tidak tahu hal ini? Onew sangtae yang terkenal. Kekeke...

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Yes I do," Onew mengangguk pasti.

"Dia adalah orang yang cepat menyadari sesuatu," Jonghyun berpendapat.

Sungmin memulai lagi, "sisi buruk Key-ssi adalah..." menatap yang di tujunya, Onew.

"Ahh eum...Key-s.. untuk Key-ssi..." Onew menahan senyumnya, menelan ludahnya berat, dia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan suasanapun mendadak diam, seakan semua orang yang ada disini ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan Onew, "emmm.." Ia malah menatapi Key dalam.

"Tidak ada kan?" Onew yang mendengarkan itu spontan menoleh ke ryeowook diiringi tawa semua member termasuk Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Ide jahil itu tiba-tiba lewat di kepala Jonghyun. Mengingat betapa manis dan malu-malunya pasangan ini. Juga bagaimana mereka begitu bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Mungkin ini kesempatan lagi, kesempatan untuk mengerjai sepasang kekasih di depan mereka.

"Sejujurnya, onew-ssi dan Key-ssi tidak terlalu dekat untuk saling mengatakan sisi buruk mereka," ungkap Jonghyun sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang sebaliknya.

"Kalian keterlaluan, jangan lakukan ini!" rengek Key malu-malu, menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas.

Seakan menerima sinyal-sinyal dari Jonghyun, Minho menangkap hal ini dengan cepat. Tanpa berpikir lagi langsung ikut masuk ke rencana Jonghyun.

"Meskipun mereka sudah bersama lebih dari lima tahun, masih ada dinding 'hubungan sebatas member' di antara mereka." Minho menambahkan, mendukung perkataan Jonghyun sebelumnya.

"Yaaaaa...!" keluh Key memprotes, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman, mereka hanya strategi sebatas hubungan kerja sama saja." Jonghyun lebih memanaskan suasana.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu padanya," pinta Sungmin pada Onew, "berikan dia sebuah video message,"

"Ahhh benar..." Keadaan semakin ribut saat semuanya mengungkapkan pendapat masing-masing terutama mendukung Onew dan Key untuk membuat video message. Onew menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sendiri.

"Aaaaaa..." keluh Key sepanjang keributan itu.

"Kami akan memutar bgm (background music)," terang Ryeowook.

"Ini sangat bagus!" Jonghyun excited, tidak menyangka kalau rencananya berhasil begitu melihat pasangan ninja itu kebingungan dengan keadaan sekarang. Terutama Onew yang terkadang memandang Key. Mengkhawatirkan diva itu tidak akan bisa menutupi gugupnya.

"Ini baik, ini sangat baik!" Semua member dan Dj berkata bersamaan.

Kenapa semuanya berkata seperti itu?

Karena bukan hanya member, tapi Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga tahu hubungan mereka. Aigoo...

Onew terlihat berpikir sembari melihat ke kamera sebentar, "bgm benar-benar di putar?"

"Sukira hari ini sangat menyenangkan, sangat baik!" Jonghyun kegirangan.

"PD-nim, apa bgm-nya sudah siap? Jika belum, maka tolong..."

Onew memandang namja-nya diam-diam, memastikan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Dia tahu sekali kalau Key sulit berbohong dalam hal ini, takut jika kekasihnya itu gugup. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati pipi Key yang mulai memerah. Lucu sekali... namun, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tolong putar bgm yang sesuai dengan situasi sekarang." Pinta Jonghyun yang paling semangat di antara mereka.

Bgm mulai terdengar, "Ahh, sudah mulai, musiknya sudah mulai! Othokeeeee.." keluh Key lagi, Onew meliriknya sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar musiknya?" Onew membenahi posisi duduknya agar dapat memandang Key tepat di depannya.

"To Key-ssi..." ucap Sungmin.

"Eumm, eeemm..." Onew bingung memulai, "Key-goon," memanggil Key semanis mungkin sembari menatapnya dalam, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawanya, mengalihkan padangannya sebentar dari Key untuk meredam tawanya, lalu menatap dalam namja-nya lagi.

"Ini video message," Jonghyun mengingatkan.

"Ahh, dia bisa melihatku, jadi ini adalah video message." Tukas Onew, lalu melanjutkan "Eumm aku sangat berterima kasih bahwa kau tidak pernah berubah dari awal sampai sekarang," ungkapnya tersenyum hangat, "aku berterima kasih bagaimana kau selalu memutuskan sesuatu dengan cara pilih-pilih(teliti), aku harap kedepannya kau selalu seperti ini dan tidak pernah berubah."

"HAHAHA!" Yang lain tertawa geli karena setuju dengan kata 'pilih-pilih' dari Onew sembari bertepuk tangan dan memuji apa yang di katakan Onew.

"Itu sangat baik, sangat indah." Puji Jonghyun.

"Kau juga harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Onew-ssi." Sungmin memberi saran.

"Ne... Onew hyung..." Key memulai, seperti yang kita tahu, Key tak pernah bisa menatap Onew langsung, apalagi saat menyatakan perasaannya begini. Bisa-bisa mukanya memerah padam jika ia melakukannya dan bahkan keadaan mungkin akan tambah canggung. Ia bukanlah Onew yang pandai mengatur air muka.

"Phhtttfff!" Minho tidak bisa menahan tawanya langsung menutup wajahnya di sebelah Jonghyun, sedang Taemin hanya senyum kecil melihat kecanggungan 'umma appa-nya'.

"Aku pikir dia akan menangis sekarang." celoteh Jonghyun.

Key menatap kamera berbicara lagi, "kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, dalam beberapa tahun?"

"Tujuh tahun." Beritahu Jonghyun.

"Bukankah sudah 7 tahun? Ne... hampir sepuluh tahun kita lewati? Selama itu, kau selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik, aku harap kau melakukan hal sama kedepannya. Kamsahamnida..." Key melakukannya cepat dan dalam satu kali tembakan tanpa melihat Onew sedikitpun.

"Kau harus mengatakan saranghae," Taemin menyarankan saat Key menyudahi kalimatnya.

Key kembali melihat ke kamera, "Saranghaeyo," tertawa manis mengucapkan kata cinta itu.

"Yaaaaaaa ireoke," jerit Sungmin.

"Rasanya sangat hangat, hanya dengan begini SHINee bisa menjadi satu." Singgung jonghyun lagi, seakan belum puas mengerjai Onkey.

Ehm...

Bagaimana? Apa kalian bisa melihatnya? Kalian bisa membedakannya?

Jika seseorang yang tidak mengerti mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak dekat sama sekali karena kecanggungan mereka. Tapi jika kalian perhatikan lagi, kalian bisa menangkap sesuatu dari kecanggungan itu.

Alasan kenapa mereka begitu canggung?

Kenapa Key mengeluh saat akan melakukan hal ini?

Kenapa Onew selalu tersenyum saat menatap Key?

Kenapa Key lebih memilih menatap kamera dibanding Onew?

Semuanya memiliki alasan istimewa?

Bagaimana tidak awkward jika sepasang kekasih yang menutup hubungannya rapat-rapat dari publik ini mendapat 'serangan' nakal dari partner mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan? Bagaimana jika mereka salah bicara? Bagaimana kalau gerak gerik mereka dicurigai? Takut, gugup.

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin sangat menyukai tingkah pasangan ini, dan seringkali menggoda mereka jika sedang tertangkap mesra begini. Semua orang tahu kalau sifat Onew dan Key bertolak belakang. Sangat berbeda satu sama lain, Onew dengan sangtae-nya, Key dengan diva-nya. Siapa sangka mereka bisa bersatu dalam hubungan kekasih seperti sekarang? Key terlihat selalu kesal dan mengabaikan Onew namun dibalik itu dia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasa. Jika kalian teliti, maka bisa dilihat bagaimana sikap Key pada Onew di banding member lain.

Di belakang kamera atau panggung, mereka selalu menunjukkan perhatian yang manis. Hampir setiap saat duduk berdekatan, bercanda atau sekedar berbicara. Tapi saat mereka di panggung atau di depan kamera, jarang sekali menunjukkan kedekatan mereka alih-alih Onew menggunakan poker pacenya. Dan Key menggunakan kecentilannya. Mereka benar-benar tertutup, bahkan fans mereka menjuluki mereka ninja couple. Well, member lain juga setuju dengan hal itu. Gemas ingin menggoda mereka terus... Wajah mereka sangat lucu jika member lain sedang menggoda atau mengerjai mereka.

Dan member yang paling suka menggoda mereka adalah Jonghyun. Namja ini sering mengarahkan Key untuk menunjukkan kedekatan Onew dan Key. Menggodanya, bahkan memberikan sedikit hint dengan nada bercanda. Key tidak suka jika dibeginikan, sebelumnya jika Jonghyun akan mengerjainya maka dia akan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Atau bersuara besar agar nervous-nya tidak terlihat. Namun sekarang? Seisi studio bahkan mendukung mereka karena situasi yang dibuat Jonghyun dan Minho. Well, Key tidak pandai berbohong masalah perasaan. Wajahnya akan memerah dan pipi tirusnya itu akan selalu mengambang, menunjukkan senyum cantiknya.

Selalu saja begitu... mereka terlalu rapih menyembunyikan, tapi tetap saja...

Hanya satu yang tidak bisa dihindari, tidak bisa di bohongi. Mata mereka, selalu menunjukkan rasa yang benar-benar kuat. Mata mereka melihat dengan hati, perasaan. Hingga saat Onew menatap Key, rasa itu bisa sampai ke hati orang yang melihatnya. Sehingga orang mengetahui rasa cintanya pada Key. Dan Key adalah orang yang selalu sulit untuk menerima tatapan dalam Onew. Kelemahannya, tidak bisa berbohong saat melihat tatapan itu. Konsentrasinya akan hilang dalam sekejap, berganti kegugupan yang luar biasa. Tatapan sayang kekasihnya...

Banyak sudah yang mengatakan tatapan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Para sunbae yang mengetahui hubungan merekapun mengatakan hal yang sama. Tatapan Onew dan Key mengandung makna dalam yang hanya bisa di tangkap oleh orang-orang yang mengerti. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang manis bukan karena skinship atau fanservice mereka. Namun karena kenyataan yang ditunjukkan begitu menenangkan hati. Hanya dari sebuah tatapan mata, sikap malu-malu, perhatian bahkan kecanggungan mereka. Membuat semuanya menjadi semakin terlihat jelas mewakili perasaan. Itu membuat hati yang melihatnya begitu bergetar...

.

.

.

SHINee's Dorm

"Yaaaahh! Kim Jonghyun! Choi Minho! Awas kalian!" Jerit Key lantang, rasanya ingin Key menyumpal mulut keduanya dengan cabai Chunhyang.

"Hyahahaha! Kalian manis sekali tadi hyung." Ledek Minho yang sebenarnya memuji kemanisan mereka tadi.

"Hentikan!" Pinta Key agak keras.

"Harusnya kalian begitu setiap hari, kalian terlihat lucu." Sambung Jonghyun, ikut tertawa.

Setiap hari? Hei! Sehari saja jantungnya sudah mau copot! Bagaimana kalau tiap hari?

"Awas kalau kalian melakukannya lagi!" Ancam Key sedikit menunjukkan rengekannya.

"Kau tunggu saja aksi kami selanjutnya eoh?" Jonghyun membalas, tidak mempedulikan ancaman Key.

"Aissh!" Berdecak sebal.

Taemin diam-diam tersenyum, "Mereka benar hyung, kalian terlihat sangat manis dan lucu."

"Taemin! Kau juga ikutan?"

Onew hanya diam memperhatikan Key yang komat-kamit di depan member lain. Bukan tidak mau membantu, ia tahu Key hanya merasa khawatir dengan kejadian tadi. Ia masih dalam fase gugupnya. Onew sendiri sudah menghukum dua dongsaengnya itu dengan memukul kepala mereka. Tapi keduanya malah terkekeh lalu ber-highfive ria.

"Sudahlah baby," akhirnya Onew bersuara lagi.

"Mereka mau membuatku mati muda hyung."

"Mwo? ehm... tidak apa-apa.., lagipula tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi eum?" Membuat suara selembut mungkin untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Ia nih hyung... Pacarmu ribut sekali, coba kau cium agar dia diam sedikit."

"YAAAA! Kau bicara sembarangan Kim Jonghyun!"

"Seperti tadi pagi itu loh," Minho mengingatkan sembari memainkan alis matanya nakal, "Aiigoo wajahmu merah Kibumie! Nyahahhaha!"

"Aishh, jeongmal-ish!"

"Tadi pagi?" Taemin bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa tadi pagi?

"Sebagai bonusnya, kami akan mengajak Taemin menginap di kamar kami malam ini." Tukas Minho senyam senyum menatap Jonghyun. Menyampaikan sinyal rencana ke sana.

"Aku..." Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Biarkan umma dan appa mu merayakan sesuatu malam ini." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Taemin. Namja cantik itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Ne chagi, kita akan bermain game sampai puas." Tawar Minho mengelus kepala Taemin.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ballad sebanyak yang kau mau." Jonghyun menambahkan.

"Lagipula sudah lama kau tidak menginap, berarti sudah lama pula..." Minho menggantung kalimatnya. Mencuri pandang pada Key yang kini mendekat cepat memegang bantal sofa.

"Kabuuuurr!" Jerit Jonghyun berlari ke kamarnya, diikuti Minho yang sempat sebentar menarik tangan Taemin lalu menutup pintu kamar kuat.

"HYAAAH! Awas kau Minho-yaaaaa!"

"Ahh! Dongsaengmu nakal-nakal sekali hyung." Keluh Key masih mengenggam bantal di tangannya.

"Uum, mereka juga keluargamu eoh? Kekeke." Terkekeh geli melihat tingkah membernya barusan, "Tenanglah sedikit," menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Key untuk duduk.

"Kau benar, huft." Key kembali mendekati Onew, duduk di sebelahnya, "mandilah hyung, kau lelah eum? Nanti aku akan membuatkanmu honey tea untuk memulihkan tenagamu." Bertanya lembut pada Onew.

"Ne, sangat lelah sampai-sampai aku malas mandi." Mendesah pelan, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Eii, itu hanya alasanmu eum? Mandilah, setelah selesai kau akan melihat honey tea dan chicken cream soup di meja itu." Key menunjuk meja makan mereka.

"Hahaha, kau tahu? Arraseo baby, aku mandi dulu ne?" Onew mengecup pipi Key sekilas lalu meninggalkan Key ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa menit Onew sudah menghabiskan chicken cream soup yang telah dibuat Key. Kini tinggal menikmati honey tea sembari menunggu Key selesai mandi. Onew meletakkan dagunya di meja, terkadang mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke sana. Dia sedikit bosan, daritadi ketiga dongsaengnya tidak keluar kamar. Saat Onew mengetuk kamar mereka, tidak ada jawaban kecuali suara game yang mereka mainkan. Biasanya, mereka tidak tidur secepat ini -walaupun mereka sebenarnya memang belum kini? Lubang hidung Jonghyunpun, Onew tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tebak siapa akuuu." Seseorang menutup matanya dengan tangan dingin.

Onew tersenyum kecil, melepas salah satu tangan itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya disana.

"Eum, kenapa aku selalu menyukai wangimu baby?" Lirih Onew lembut.

"Kekeke, karena wangiku enak hyung." Key mengalungkan tangannya di leher Onew.

Onew menggapai kepala di belakangnya, mengelus kepala Key sayang.

"Eoh? Kau belum menghabiskannya hyung?" Tanya Key saat melihat honey tea yang masih bersisa sedikit.

Key melepas pelukannya lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Onew dan duduk disana. Kini Onew bisa melihat Key memakai celana piyama dan kaos loose tipis yang menunjukkan collar bone-nya yang putih.

Onew mengangkat gelas honey tea-nya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Key. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, menandakan Key untuk meminum teh yang ia berikan.

Key tersenyum ringan, kemudian meminum teh yang di sodorkan Onew.

"Kau juga harus mengembalikan tenagamu." Tutur Onew saat menjauhkan gelas dari bibir Key.

Key mendesah, "Hyung."

"Eum?"

"Apa kita tidak terlalu mencurigakan tadi?" Key merubah mimiknya lagi.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja eum?"

"Aniyaa, aku merasa benar-benar bertingkah aneh dan salah tingkah tadi."

"Tidak ada yang salah tadi,"

Key berpikir lagi, "Jadi... Apa kau terganggu dengan picky manner-ku hyung?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukankah aku bilang berterima kasih, dalam arti yang sebenarnya, terima kasih telah begitu teliti memperhatikan aku," jelas Onew, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi Key, mengelus wajah mulus Key sayang, "walau kau begitu suka mengomel, aku tahu itu tandanya kau mempedulikanku."

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau terganggu." Membulatkan mata kucingnya indah.

"Tentu saja tidak, aissh kau ini." Mencubit pipi Key pelan.

Key menyadari sesuatu, suasana ini terlalu sunyi, "Ehh? Daritadi adik-adikmu itu tidak keluar kamar?"

"Tidak, aku sudah berkali-kali menggedor kamar mereka,"

"Apa yang mereka inginkan sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Hahaha, tidak tahulah, biarkan mereka istirahat saja,"

"Keundae... Ada lagi yang kau inginkan hyung? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu eum?"

"Aku sudah kenyang baby,"

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali makan? nafsu makanmu hilang lagi?"

"Baik, aku mau makan,"

"Makan apa? Nanti aku buatkan hyung, katakan saja eum."

"Aku mau memakanmu saja."

"..." Key tidak menjawab, ia terlalu malu dan gugup mendengar pernyataan Onew. Memakannya? Apa eoh?

"Aku tidak pernah kehilangan nafsu untuk memakanmu."

"..."

"Nyahahaha? Baru di goda sedikit saja sudah memerah begitu." Ledek Onew tertawa lucu menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Key.

"Berhenti menggodaku hyung! Kau mau jadi Minho dan Jonghyun hyung eoh?" Ambek Key memanyunkan bibirnya, sudah cukup ia jantungan saat di sukira tadi, "Sudah ah! Aku mau tidur saja."

Key berdiri, menatap tajam sekilas pada Onew. Lalu berbarik meninggalkan Onew. Tapi ia kalah cepat, tangan Onew sudah menangkap pinggangnya duluan, menariknya hingga memangku tubuk key di atas pahanya.

"Aigoo baby-ku kalau marah lucu sekali."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskaaaaan!" Jerit Key merengek manja.

"Shireo? Sudah dapat kenapa musti di lepaskan eoh?" Menggerakkan tangan yang ada di pinggang Key.

"Ugh dasar kau." Mengeluh kecil, kini membiarkan Onew memangkunya.

"Sebaiknya apa yang aku makan duluan."

(O/O)

"Ma... Makan apa? Hyuung ka..."

"Psstt..."

"..."

Sunyi, hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar. Entah Key tak mampu berkata-kata setelah desisan yang keluar dari bibir namja itu.

"Baby..." Mendesah di telinga Key, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Don't ever leave me..."

"Uum..." Menggumam kecil karena buaian bibir Jinki yang bermain di tengkuknya.

Menghisap wangi leher namja cantik itu, tidak tahan untuk mencicipi kulit putih yang terpampang di depannya. Mulai menyesap leher Key lembut, ringan. Membelaikan lidahnya disana, berjalan menyusuri leher jenjang Key hingga sampai di pundak cantik Key.

"Hyungh."

"Ummh?"

"Aku...hh.." Tertahan saat bibir Onew menyesap pundaknya agak kuat, mencipta merah keunguan kecil disana.

"I know baby..."

Key membalik tubuhnya, menunjukkan wajah semburat merahnya pada Onew.

Onew membelai pipi Key dengan telunjuknya, memperhatikan wajah cantik di depannya.

"Kau merindukanku eum?" Tanya Onew lirih.

Key mengangguk pelan, dan Onew mengerti. Menarik pinggang Key agar tubuh mereka makin rapat dan dekat. Bahkan wajah mereka kini hanya beberapa senti jaraknya. Dapat menikmati hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Dan bibir itu bersatu membasahi satu sama lain. Saling menaut indah, menghasilkan irama yang senada dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra yang terjadi. Saling menikmati, saling merasakan manis dan indahnya kata ciuman. Mengartikan satu rasa hangat yang membuncah di dada dengan melumerkannya melalui bibir mereka. Justru semakin Hangat, manis saat kecupan itu makin dalam dan basah. Membawa mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih dan lebih malam ini.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_Cr sukira : Onsubs (tINeevip437)_

_See yaa! (^^)/ _

_Secret_


End file.
